To Weave the Lines of Our Fate
by iloveyoualot
Summary: She was the one that left them and ironically she was the one to bring them all back.
1. Broken

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was reading this story all over again and I didn't really like it that much. So I changed the story a bit, chopped off the first three chapters from the beginning and changed the last few chapters. I would suggest reading it over so you can understand what is different and what's not, but of course I can't force you!**

**But for those who just started reading this fanfiction today…ah forget what I just said and continue reading hehe and enjoy =)**

**I do not own Bleach.**

_Chapter One: Prolonging Happy Endings_

A week before Graduation

...

Tatsuki received a letter from her best friend, Orihime. Weird as it was getting a letter from her friend that she saw many times a week, the black haired girl opened the letter already having a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Saturday June 18, 2011<p>

Hey

I wanted to tell you some great news, I couldn't wait for Monday and I secretly wanted to surprise you. If I told you in person, I would've given it all away by my face.

Remember how I told you I wanted to be a nurse? Guess what, I had a whole change in career. I'll give you 7 guesses.

If you guessed a cook, the soup is cold!

If you guessed an astronaut, your brain is definitely out of this world

If you guessed a teacher, you need to stay in school a little more

If you guessed a singer, your definitely are giving up on guessing

If you guessed a dojo owning woman, you are getting confused here

If you guessed a doctor, your close to the cure

If you guessed a surgeon, you're a genius

You're probably laughing hysterically now, how can miss klutz be a surgeon-you're thinking just like me.

You know how I when I was first working at the bakery for some months ago, and how I told you there was that scary rainy day when it was only me at the bakery. I didn't know the storm was supposed to be that bad, I should've guessed though by all those tree branches falling everywhere. Then there was that little girl that entered in the store carrying her older brother who was in a car accident along with this box, I felt so bad for her, she looked so terrified and scared. Her brother had all these cuts and scrapes.

I tried my best to calm her down, but then I realized what had scared her most he had a glass piece right where his heart is. It was pretty gross, just sticking out like that. She started screaming then saying he'll die-she probably noticed that I was a worker, and not a doctor or anything. Yet she came up to me, with the box.

It so happens that her brother is a surgeon, go figure huh? So he had a medical supply box in the car in case of emergencies, who knew he would be the one needing it.

This whole situation made me remember Sora and his car accident. You wouldn't believe how much pain I felt; it felt so weird knowing you can save one's life. Well, I didn't really save Toji Fuji's life, that's his name by the way (it was on the box). It was more like while I was cleaning his wounds (I was too scared to do anything about that glass piece) his sister, Sae, was trying to wake him up with a glass of water in hand. Her efforts worked, and Toji really took the situation well, he managed to calm both his sister and me and guided me as to what to do. Yes, I had to take out the glass shard, he was in too pain to trust his hands to take it out and stitch him self up. Luckily I did everything he told me to do without any problems; also much of the nervousness went away when his sister fainted from all the events.

Do you know how embarrassing it was Tatsuki, I know it was a life or death moment there, but you know doing all this required, and well you know, removing his clothes off. Don't worry though, it was only his top and stuff, I guess he noticed my massive blushes and said he would do the rest. So he did that while I went into the back off the bakery getting food and more water for him, and his sister when she woke up. He's so cool though, he can stitch up his own face! I mean like he was definitely a cool guy, he even had a 6 pack. Who knew surgeons worked out! He helped me clean up the mess and we talked a little and I found out he is a plastic surgeon and how he got into the whole mess.

Well a few days ago, I met him again at the bakery and his wife, Momo Fuji; yup I know he's taken too bad right? It probably seems like I liked him with my rambles of his 6 pack and stuff-but I really thought he was perfect for you! Anyways, Momo is the head of this really cool medical school. She's so nice Tatsuki, even though I didn't really save her husband's life per se, she decided to give me a full admission into the college! Toji said that I really was good and had the potential of being a surgeon; I think he was using some flattery though. I think normally I would've said no, but I felt like I had an opportunity to do something and not be weak.

I want to be able to save one's life and not be the one who needs the saving.

So that is why I'm being not just a surgeon, but specialize in cardio, you know the heart and stuff? Ne, Tatsuki the heart is pretty cool huh? It's only the size of a fist but does so much. I want to be like a heart, not the mushy mushy emotional love kind of heart-those don't exist, not here anyway. But the heart that is strong and holds importance to people.

My classes will start in the spring semester of next year to save up some money while working at the bakery. It's a six year course but since I'm starting late-it's technically seven for me. Why I'm telling you the years? It's because the college is not in this town, no where near it really. So seven years we won't see each other, sure I guess we could meet in the summer or something but...I can't. All of you, I mean our friends; will be here where you guys belong. I feel like a burden that needs to be taken care of. I know you don't see me like that, which is why you should stay. When I'm done at college, I promise I will come back. I want to see you proud because you are my family. I want you to be happy so when I come back to your dojo, you can see me and my accomplishments. But just seeing you or this town, I know will stop me from achieving that with all the emotions and feelings I had here. Please don't tell anyone about this Tatsuki, when the time comes next year, I will do it myself.

That is why, Tatsuki, I am writing this letter, because if you see me, you will see the tears on my face. You will see the weak burdensome Orihime; I don't want you to have another memory with that girl. When I come back, I want you to see Dr. Orihime Inoue cardiovascular surgeon that is strong and not a burden.

Sincerely,

Inoue Orihime

* * *

><p><em>Idiot,<em>

Tatsuki sighed and said to herself, _she wasted 2 cents on a stamp to tell me she's sad and that it's too late to fix it._

That weekend must've been on of the saddest days she had in a really long time. She spent the weekend looking at scrapbooks with pictures of her and her beloved best friend. The long awaited graduation date was now dreaded, a reminder that she won't see Orihime until seven years of college past and she graduated. _I should be happy for her. It's the least I could do for her. And that idiot Ichigo-can't do anything right. He can't tell when there's a beautiful girl in love with him_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Week after Graduation<strong>

It had been raining again that day. It was like even the skies were sad their sunshine would be leaving next year.

"WOO HOO! We are seniors that have completed High School! Now we are old enough to talk to all the other Senoritas in the world." Keigo exclaimed

"Tch that was definitely the lamest joke you have ever said. You would think you would get better at jokes and not worse over time Keigo." Ichigo said

"Humph-did I hear something Ishida? Or was that just the wind? I know it mustn't be Ichigo because we agreed no negative statements today!"

"Whatever, so what do you guys wanna do now?"

"I say we all go to the bakery where Inoue works to celebrate! After all they do have the bestest cakes and desserts!"

"That is true." Sado added

"That does sound like a good idea actually." Ishida agreed

The rest also agreed, even though Inoue made some strange food, the place she worked at had the best food. Plus, Inoue was off today so she wouldn't have to work.

"It's so cool that we all just so happened to get accepted into colleges here now we can see each other all the time! And with Orihime working here, we gaining the freshman 15 will be way easy because seeing Inoue is much of a reason to come here"

"Okay, now you just sound like an advertiser Keigo." Tatsuki said

"But it's true; our goddess is one of a kind and ours only! We'll never let her leave us!" Keigo exclaimed

Orihime couldn't help but feel a little guilty; keeping her future plans a secret. Tatsuki noticed and took her to the bathroom, "You guys order the food and drinks, we're gonna wash our hands, we'll be right back." she told them.

"If you want, we can leave through the windows and catch a movie or something instead?" the black haired girl suggested while walking toward the restroom

"Nah, its okay Tatsuki I just feel a little weird. Wait-stop." the healer said coming to an abrupt stop

"What the-? What's wrong Orihime?"

"Come Tatsuki" the healer exclaimed," He's here, I want you to meet him."

"Who?"

"Really, Tatsuki? Think."

"Uhhh..."

"Toji and Momo! Duh! Toji is the guy with the black hair and Momo in the orange"

"That's them?"

"Yup, don't they look cute together?" Inoue squealed pointing to the couple

"But, who's that guy they're talking to?"

"Where? Let's move forward and get a closer look!"

"Orihime, I don't think that's a good idea." Tatsuki said recognizing the figure, but it was too late, Inoue had already moved toward them catching Momo's attention.

"Orihime, there you are! I thought you were sick or something, but I guessed you just took a day off from work." Momo said smiling

"Yo,' said Toji giving Orihime a smile too

"See, Toji," Momo said, "Girls with orange hair is way cuter than guys with that hair color." pointing to Inoue

"Oh," said Momo "I almost forgot, Orihime, this is Ichigo Kurosaki the boy your way cuter than, Ichigo this is Inoue Orihime. Ichigo is my cousin he lives here in this town."

Orihime already sticking out a hand to greet the boy just realized who the person was, "Kurosaki-kun?"

Sae rushed over to the group with a cupcake in hand. "See, this is Pretty-san I was telling you about that saved oni-chan's life!"

Toji noticing the weird stare Ichigo and Inoue were giving said, "What? You guys know each other?"

"Uh, yea" Ichigo said, "Same class, wait you were the one that helped Toji?" a bit surprised it was Inoue that did all the stitches.

"No, duh." Sae said, "See, isn't she pretty, you should marry her or kiss her to repay her." A blush quickly appeared on the two orange haired teens.

"Yeah uh Orihime I'll let you guys catch up, talk to you later." Tatsuki said flashing a smile

"But," Inoue started to say but stopped when Ichigo motioned for her to sit down with them.

"So tell me the story Inoue, I've heard Sae say it many times, but I want you to tell me what happened."

Orihime had told them the story, hoping that she would be able to excuse herself from Ichigo and his relatives when she finished. But of course, a little girl decided to mess with the two teenagers' life; making-no-forcing Momo and Toji to go to the plushy store that had all toys on sale when Orihime was halfway through her story. Orihime then had to continue the story with just her and Ichigo, that was just hard enough for the healer; but of course Ichigo had to continue the conversation even more.

"It must've been a bit scary, a random person coming in the here like that."

"Yeah, it was, but you would've done the same too right Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime didn't know where she was planning to go with this conversation, but she wanted for once to have a longer conversation contrary to when she wanted to leave just a while ago.

Ichigo seemed to be a little confused too, but nevertheless answered. "I guess but it wouldn't it be strange to help someone random in desperate need."

"Why did you?" Orihime asked, _Maybe I shouldn't have said that _she thought, but continued "Why did you save me? Why did you feel that you had to go to Hueco Mundo and be the one to save me?"

Ichigo was taken back a little, of course he would save her, there's no doubt about it. Didn't she know that?

"What do you mean, Inoue, you're my friend. I had too-it would be wrong if I didn't, I'm not that kind of person to let you, or anyone else for that matter, to suffer like that."

_You think that is suffering, Ichigo. If only you knew how I felt right now, Orihime thought._

"So you still went after me even though they said I was a traitor? You went against Soul Society to get me; you didn't think you were overacting or that you should've been a little more resistant to do that?"

Ichigo's heart panged a bit, recalling those bitter memories. But why was she asking these questions? Why now, of all times? Well, he wouldn't want to think back to these memories at all; but feeling obliged to answer the healer's question he said, "What's with these questions Inoue? Is there something bugging you? I swear if those guys messed with you..." Ichigo closed his eyes, thinking what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra or those two arrancar girls might've done to her. Even if they did, what can he do about it, go back to Hueco Mundo or whatever and have revenge? Or maybe he should say another pathetic promise saying he'll protect her.

Tch, maybe he should pinky promise her.

"You didn't answer me, Kurosaki-kun. Did you regret coming after me?" Inoue knew that what she was asking was something beyond there relationship with each other. They wouldn't just talk about these events like, it's not like the whole Aizen issue was about her. She was merely just a bait to lure the people she cared about so they can be tricked, tormented, and hurt to get a selfish goal of power. Ichigo was the one who suffered the most; she couldn't make him think about these events just to provide information to her curious mind. _It doesn't matter though, by this time next year, I won't be here. Not for seven long years. I just want to ask what I never did before, to remember that he doesn't belong with me."_

"Look, Inoue, I never had or will regret it, rescuing you." It bugged Ichigo that she had been saying 'coming after me' and 'getting me' and not "saving" or "rescuing". It made it seem he'd came to Hueco Mundo to just retrieve her like a paycheck. She meant more than that; she was one of his best friends. He decided to turn the tables on her with these questions while raising an eyebrow, "Were you afraid? We're you scared?"

"No," Orihime said slowly, "I thought I was doing the right thing, I didn't care if people saw me as a traitor, as long as you," she blinked slowly, "you all, were safe." Orihime replied back hesitantly. She bit her lip, maybe she could ask that other question her brain deemed off limits...

Ichigo groaned inwardly, he didn't mean if she was scared leaving, it was good she wasn't but, "No, I mean, we're you scared for us?" he wanted to say 'him' for some reason. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know because he wanted to see if she didn't believe he can save her or if she held those emotions toward him. Not that it really mattered if she was scared for him or not, it was just that he didn't think anybody would feel that way about him; being scared of his own life. But if there was anyone that would, it would've been the kind-hearted Inoue; asking would be just a question of how she views him, well everyone else too, but still a question of how she thought of her friends.

"No." she said remembering how she slapped the green eyed arrancar when discouraging the abilities of him.

"So you weren't scared being alone in Hueco Mundo?"

"No" she repeated thinking of the huge plain white room she had spent nights in...And being told he came for her.

"You weren't scared of the possibility of never coming back here and seeing your friends?"

"No" replying automatically, reminiscing the hours before leaving...And being able to say bye to him, ready to face whatever after that.

"You weren't scared of your own safety?"

"No" knowing how many times Loly and Melony did harsh things to her...and how many times she saw him face cruel things.

"You weren't scared having to do what they said"

"No" her mouth was on auto-pilot now thinking back of being told to do nothing...then having to restore his life so he can fight again.

"You weren't scared of Aizen might have won?"

"No." she said as if it was a mantra remembering how she was told Aizen was going to the real world...then hearing he was going too.

"You were scared of me though,"

"No" she said firmly, seeing the fight battles with his sword but getting beat up, fighting with my hollow mask, looking like Sora as a hollow, and...And seeing him turn into a monster like creature. Violent, yet still protective over her.

Exchanging those seven questions for the same one word answer, Ichigo couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

And she said with a semi happy smile, which was as much as she could muster, "Why not?" almost gleaming with just the thought of all the reasons why.

"Eh, Kurosaki-kun don't you think we should be heading back toward Tatsuki-Chan and the others?" the orange hair girl said, ruining the moment.

The denser than lead boy, then followed the beautiful young girl's lead to their friends.

If only the boy noticed the fake smile she had, or if the girl had saw the boy's eyes longing for a proper conversation-about happy things, not questions of pain and guilt; maybe, just maybe something more could've happened

Or maybe they just weren't meant for each other.

Pluh-leeze, as if that was true! They would _eventually _be together... right?

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Year<strong>

**"What do you mean your leaving?"** is what all her friends, including Tatsuki with her fake surprised expression, said when they heard their favorite orange haired beauty will be leaving them.

"Why? Do you feel neglected and not loved enough, Orihime? If that is the case, I would be more than happy to shower you with love and happiness!" exclaimed Keigo with tears streaming down his face, creeping out the customers in the bakery Inoue worked at.

"Ano~that's not the problem," Inoue lied, all she wanted was to leave her unrequited love situation, was that all too bad? She couldn't take it much longer, "It's just that I got this amazing opportunity, and it would be silly if I don't take it."

"When are you leaving, Orihime? Don't tell me its soon." questioned Tatsuki, she already knew the answer, but both her and Inoue decided to pretend that Orihime had never told anyone; Inoue didn't want it to seem like she favored Tatsuki and everyone else was unimportant. Also, Orihime figured all her friends would bombard her friend asking why she didn't stop her from this decision.

Inoue let everyone know that she would be leaving in two days, Thursday, to prepare all the necessary arrangements for college and her new apartment. Everyone was of course upset; after all they had just ordered food that Orihime paid for saying that she had to say something important. It was just Tatsuki, Sado, Ishida, Keigo, Ichigo and Inoue in that circular table eating their donuts and pastries. They were just as upset, realizing they'd all be in school when Inoue was to leave. Her friends all asked their share of questions, one after another, making Inoue feel even worse. She made sure, however, to lie and say she was going to an out of town college undecided of her major taking business courses for a short time.

"Oh, look at the time! Its 3' o clock, sorry guys but I kinda have to go now." The young auburn hair beauty exclaimed.

"You want me to walk home with you?" Tatsuki pleaded "I really won't mind."

"Nah-it's okay. Bye guys!" Orihime said leaving with a huge smile.

She left the bakery, her pace slow, calm, and peaceful. Tears threatened to pour out as the innocent healer replayed the day's events-with every lie she had told her friends.

"That wasn't necessary you know." a manly voice grunted

"Tell me about it." Orihime eyelashes fluttered open, she didn't even know she had closed her eyes while walking, seeing her beloved Kurosaki-kun next to her. She whispered his name in surprise, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Yeah, but Tatsuki said to walk home with you, something about you being lonely and sad."

"Eh! She said that? Its really unnecessary for you to walk me home, Kurosaki-kun, I don't want to bother you. Trust me; I will be fine, girl scouts honor!"

Ichigo grunted, "No, Inoue, I am walking you home, anyways I think we should talk."

Before the healer could enter in another protest, the orange haired boy had already taken huge strides to her house.

Orihime rushed a bit to match Ichigo's pace. She felt her heart racing thinking as to what he wanted to talk about.

_Isn't "We should talk" something people say before announcing they want to break up? Huh, I'm pretty sure Ichigo and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend! Hmm, maybe he wants to say that he is a secret undercover agent. Or maybe he's mad at me; did he notice that I was lying all this time? _

"How are you?" _Damn, Ichigo thought, he closed his eyes, what am I supposed to say? Hey, Inoue, I meant to ask that earlier, like a lot of months prior, so I'm just gonna say it now, cause you know, you're leaving and all. This is so weird, what am I supposed to do, she's leaving in two days and all I'm doing is asking her if she's alright! _

"Ah, Kurosaki kun!" Before Ichigo could even open his eyes, Orihime had pulled him by the elbow closer to her. Once he was away from the two kids, who were about to bump into him because they were racing down the sidewalk, she quickly released his arm.

"Ah, thanks Inoue." He said, uncomfortable that her warm touch was gone. Ichigo cleared his throat, and made a second attempt, "So, how are you?"

Orihime looked at him confused, "Um, fine, and you?" _Why is he asking me that? Ha, and I thought I was awkward!_

Ichigo clicked his tongue, "That's good…um I'm fine too." He paused, "Wait, no not good!" He looked at the healer's confused faced, "I mean it's good that your fine, but that's not what I meant. I meant, damn it." _Damn it Ichigo, you're making this harder than it needs to be! What's wrong with you? You're talking like a lunatic, relax! Make some attempt to communicate straight!_

_Ah, I see what Ichigo is trying to say, _Orihime said inwardly, _he's wondering why I'm leaving town for college. Eh, that's no good! Play it cool, Orihime, you got this!_

"Kurosaki-kun, do you think I'm going to college somewhere else just to leave Karakura or something?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, happy that she was in tune as to what he wanted to say. "So, are you?" Ichigo continued seriously.

"Kurosaki-kun, I know that you worry about me as a friend, but really don't worry about it. I don't want to burden you any more than I have already."

"So there is something to worry about? And you are not a burden, Inoue."

Orihime bit her lip, although she lied to her friends including him at the bakery, she found it difficult to tell him a lie directly. Luckily for her they had reached her apartment already.

"Ano~Kurosaki-kun, we've already reached my apartment and its getting late, you probably have other things to do. We can talk later, okay?"

What was she implying? That she didn't mean anything to him? "No," he said gruffly, "There is no later, you and I know that. Inoue, you're leaving in two days! I'm only free today because it's my last day of vacation, the rest of the week I go back to school."

Orihime was glad that her college started the spring semester later than the others. This was perfect, being able to leave from Karakura without worrying that she might change her mind seeing Ichigo that day. But then she heard what Ichigo said next.

"That's why we're going to talk at your place." Ichigo didn't care if he was being impolite, already walking into the apartment building. He intended for answers, and planned on not putting it off again.

"Huh?" was all she could reply. She followed him inside. "But don't you have to go back home? I don't want to worry your family."

"No. I'll just call my dad once we reach your room. Your room number is 202 right?"

"Uh, yep. 202." Orihime was amazed. _How did he remember that? He barely ever came to my apartment!"_

The two orange heads walked up the stairs to Orihime's room. Once they got in Ichigo called his Dad as planned, and told him that he was going to be with Orihime for a while. Isshin was delighted said it was most definitely okay for him to stay at the beautiful girl's apartment.

By the time he was done on the phone, Orihime had left some tea to boil on the stove. She was sitting at her dinning table and Ichigo was standing against the wall right in front of her. Although, Orihime herself didn't want to talk to the young boy, she felt bad that he had to stand; after all she only put one chair at her dinning table, since it only her living at the apartment.

"You know, if it's okay with you, you can wait in the living room and I'll just come over when the tea's ready." She didn't even bother adding in his name because each time she said 'Kurosaki-kun' he would scowl and look upset not to mention she felt obliged to ask permission to do anything that required movement.

"No, you wait there on the couch, and I'll bring the tea itself when it's ready." Ichigo firmly replied.

"Oh, okay, then." And she hurried off to the living room.

Bringing in the two cups of tea, Ichigo placed them on the table and sat on the far end of the couch. Turning his face toward her and taking a silent breath he said:

"I know you lied."

Inoue heart froze, and she blinked three, four times before she recovered. She didn't reply but instead listened to him.

"You said that you were going to an 'out of town college undecided of your major taking business courses for a short time'. But according to Tatsuki, you will be a cardiovascular surgeon. And I'm pretty sure that won't be a "short time". Now obviously something must have happened for you to lie to your friends. Is there anything you would like to say?" His eyes were hard and cold and he again looked emotionless. They were staring at her, piercing through her.

"I'm leaving Karakura, to leave you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime wasn't mad that Tatsuki told Ichigo that she lied, maybe it was okay. Inoue wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave Karakura, and to tell Ichigo it was because of him, but her mind was set. She would leave him in two days, for seven long years-or possibly forever.

Ichigo froze, was she serious? He couldn't believe what she said. Orihime Inoue, will leave because of him! If the situation was different, he would've laughed at that. But no, the girl seemed like she meant it. What the heck is she trying to say? Pondering of what he could've done to make her do this, Inoue sat up from her place.

"I think the tea is cold now, let me make some more. You want me to make dinner or just order take out?" She asked as if she hadn't said anything to him just a while ago.

She flashed him that cold fake small smile, it irked him as he now realized that this was 'the smile' that Tatsuki told him that Inoue replaced her happy bright beautiful smiles. He grabbed her wrists with a death grip. "You're not going anywhere." His voice was dark and menacing. Never would he think he would talk this way to Inoue. Boy, wasn't today filled with surprises?

Orihime was slightly taken back at Ichigo's demeanor. So far it had been bouncing from confused to tough. She looked at him in the eyes, if he had his powers back, she would've thought she would see yellow irises instead of the brown ones. But no, they were brown alright, and they didn't look happy.

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists and groaned. _Why is this so hard? Can't she tell me what I did to make her want to leave? Then I can fix it and everything will be okay, she will stay here, where she belongs._

He felt his anger rising, he didn't like this, why, why did it had to be because of him? He grabbed her wrists tighter.

"Please, Inoue, just tell me what I did wrong!" he shouted loosing his temper but lost its steam toward the end. It cracked a little, held too much emotion and sounded desperate. There was a tense pause; she was in front of him brows furrowed and lips tight. She looked annoyed and bothered. He felt his heart pounding, he never really liked suspense, his breathing was faster and his chest was heaving; he felt like he raced a marathon. So many emotions were rushing over him: guilt, worry, self-anger and most of all, he was scared. Was she really going to leave, sure it was for college, but would she visit? Call him, email him, something? Would she come back, maybe to see Tatsuki, but would he ever see her face again? Or would see forget about him, as if he was only 'some kid in her class once upon a time'?

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…"she stopped midway

"What?" he pleaded

"I love you. No, I, I loved you."

Orihime freed herself from Ichigo's rough calloused hands. She had to confess now; she vaguely remembered a quote that was now ringing in her head. That you rather regret doing something, than nothing at all, and wonder the outcome forever. Because at one point, it was all you wanted. Running a hand down her almost waist length hair, she took a small breath, she could do this.

She was kinda happy Ichigo hadn't said anything yet, but a tad bit sad that what she said didn't cause a reaction from him. Inoue looked in the boy's chocolate brown eyes, seeing nothing but shock, and said her story.

"I've loved you for so long Kurosaki-kun. You were everything to me, a friend, a protector and so much more. I always worried about you, that you will get hurt and I won't be there to heal you. I hate how I always burden you by having you save me and protect me all the time. Yet, at the same time I feel so happy seeing you when I need help. Maybe I'm being too selfish wanting you to be more than a friend, but I wanted to at least say this before I have to leave. I realize that you and I will never be together, you deserve someone better. A girl who could fight for herself, brave and strong." She felt her eyes sting yet there were no tears, "Someone that Kurosaki-kun will love back."

Inoue wished that she could cry now, that way seeing Ichigo still not giving any sort of response would be all a blur. But no, all she felt was the pain in her heart and how empty she now felt. It was like she was dumped with ice cold water, Ichigo really didn't like her back, she guessed.

Wanting to be alone she said, "Can you please leave Kurosaki-kun."

"But," he said uncertainly, wondering what he should do at this moment.

"Please," she begged

Not knowing what else to do, he left, closing the door...and letting Inoue engulf her sorrows.

A/N: Yea, so there are a couple of major changes-like Orihime confessing. I didn't really like how I ended it, but what do you think? Was it okay-ish? Lemme know if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, I checked it over and over so hopefully there isn't any!


	2. Avoid

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a very short chapter. Totally not fair considering the long wait for this chapter but hopefully I can update more often. I know I said this before, but really as much as I would like Orihime to confess her love to Ichigo before she leaves, it's kinda weird right? If she knows that she won't see Ichigo why would she say that she loves, uh I mean loved, him. Right? Don't you think so too? Eh it's okay because obviously she will see him! I mean what kind of Ichihime story would that be if they didn't see each other! Not that much fluff in here, but please, please enjoy anyway ;) ~iloveyoualot_**

Chapter Two: To Avoid Everything about You

A tall orange head was taking fast strides and balled his fists tight, as if he was going to fight somebody. It was convincing with his deep dark scowl and eyebrows knitted close together.

The winter wind was harsh today, making it even colder than usual. Ichigo was walking home, shoving any and all thoughts deep into his head. He refused to even think about what happened not even an hour ago in Inoue's apartment. Ichigo wanted to pretend like nothing happened. It enraged him how the innocent healer could fall in love with a guy like him. He knew he was being a jerk for leaving Inoue by herself, but what was he supposed to do? He would only make it worse if he stayed any longer there.

Ichigo raked a hand through his hair, tugging on his bangs.

He felt guilty, but she said it herself, she didn't love him anymore.

The fact that she used to love him equated to absolutely nothing. Still she was upset, why, he had no clue yet just thinking of it panged his heart. Ichigo tightened his fists even tighter, he wanted to forget what happened. Maybe it was hard because the small ray of hope he had that Inoue loved him was now completely crushed or maybe it was just fact alone that she was leaving. Whatever it was, he hated it. As much as he wanted to be with Inoue, he couldn't, she was better off without him. She deserved better as much as he hated the thought. Why was he even thinking about this again? Didn't he just say that he wasn't going to? He really needed to stop thinking about her, because he knew that she probably won't ever think about him ever again.

* * *

><p>Orihime was filing her nails, a habit she did whenever she was trying to forget her mind about something, or <em>someone<em> for this matter. She knew that the chances of her actually being successful at forgetting him were incredibly low. She knew that Ichigo will always be a part of her life. A happy memory, a good laugh, a tear or two. She couldn't ever forget him, he protected, cared, died and a million things more wasn't something that she couldn't force herself to lose remembrance of.

Gazing out the window, she saw the sky fading darker and darker as it got closer to nighttime.

Orihime took her jacket and went outside for a walk.

Inoue was now sitting on a bench, facing the pond in front of her. It was a bit chilly but she could have cared less, as she was too busy admiring the view around her. The wind moved in slow motions, swirling around her orange locks making the ends of her hair tickle the side of her face and neck. Slender fingers danced and intertwined with her other fingers, spreading what little heat they had.

She was alone at the park, considering the time and the weather. Inoue was thinking about the life she would be leaving. Only now did she realize that she will not be able to visit this park again once she left Karakura, or the ice cream parlor for that matter, the donut shop and so much more. It faintly reminded her of the night before being taken to Hueco Mundo. The same feelings swept over her, the sorrow, pain and the resolve to be better and strong.

Looking back from then to now, she felt like she had not improved much or changed. Comparing herself to Chad or Ishida, she barely made any improvement. Orihime knew it wasn't good to compare herself to others, but still it was evident to her that she was lacking in certain aspects and was incapable to do things others could. Her goal wasn't to achieve Bankai or Hollow Slayer of the Month, but she wanted to be stronger and not weak. Inoue was grateful for all the provisions, friends and everything else she had, but she wanted a better future than what she was living now.

Leaving Karakura was a good thing, now that she thought about it; right now she had the opportunity of a lifetime. She could finally feel more worth in herself and free from being helpless and defenseless. That way, if she ever did come back to Karakura, she would be able to sit on the same bench as now and know that she improved greatly into someone better. Orihime had a smile on her face, looking to the moon above her she felt comforted and happy that she was here.

She flinched and her heart beat in a faster pace, only now did she notice that someone else was present and watching her.

**_A/N: That's the end of this chapter guys, hope it wasn't too lame or boring for you. This chapter was more or less of "required" chapter so to speak and not much happens. I promise the next chapter will be way better than this one- trust me it will. Also the person watching her is NOT Ichigo, I was going to make it be him, but seriously how predicable will that be!_** **_Well it's almost midnight where I am, which means that it's almost Thanksgiving! You know what I'm thankful for? My kitty! Ha ha just kidding-it's YOU guys for taking the time clicking this story and reading it even up to the author's note. You guys rock and mean super duper mucho-ly much to me=) I hope you have a wonderful day wherever you are and happy! ~iloveyoualot_**


	3. Separation

A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back with another chapter~Thank you all for your lovely reviews and PM, I felt like a dork smiling like an idiot when I read them! I put the last few sentences of the last chapter here just in case you forgot what was happing. It's not really a recap of what happened, just something to jog your memory. I don't know, maybe it's just me but I always forget what happened in the previous chapter whenever I read fanfiction or I get mixed up with some other story. So in case any of you guys are the same, maybe I will save you a click to the previous chapter...okay now it seems pretty lame to have it but I'll keep it hehe. I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it's short like the last one. I owe you guys a mega long chapter one day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach =)

* * *

><p><em>Leaving Karakura was a good thing, now that she thought about it again; right now she had the opportunity of a lifetime. She could finally feel more worth in herself and to be free from being helpless and defenseless. This way, if she ever did come back to Karakura, she would be able to sit on the same bench as now and know that she transformed herself greatly into someone better.<em>

_Orihime had a smile on her face, looking at the bright moon above her, she felt comfortable and happy that she was here. Orihime couldn't feel happier at this moment. _

_She flinched and her heart beat in a faster pace, only now did she notice that someone else was present and watching her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: Hope and Crossed Fingers<em>**

* * *

><p>"Urahara-san?" she gently spoke to the older man behind her.<p>

He was dressed in his usual attire and his customary smile was in place. She really was not in the mood to talk to anyone at this moment. She came here this late at night so that she could be alone. She didn't want to push him away either, no that would be too rude for her to do. She offered the blond man a smile, realizing he had not said anything yet.

"Oh my! How lucky am I for running into the lovely Inoue-san?" Urahara exclaimed with a grin. "After all I didn't get a parting goodbye before you are to leave Karakura. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain if I didn't get to see you one last time. "

Orihime stared at the ground, she felt so embarrassed to not only be caught by the storeowner but that he also bought up her departure. How did he know anyway? She wondered why he was here. Obviously he sensed her presence here; the question was _why_ did he want to see her?

The short silence was broken by Urahara, "Is something the matter Inoue-san? Was I bothering you? Would you rather be alone than to talk to your old friend?" he questioned faking a small frown.

He knew that the sweet Orihime would never be rude enough to say any of those things. He was glad that the healer was outside at the park, he had been meaning to talk to her tonight. It was much better to talk to her now than it was to appear at her apartment in the middle of the night and scare the poor healer.

Urahara looked at the healer, he expected the girl to be upset or perhaps even in tears because of her decision to leave Karakura. She was leaving in two days and she appeared okay. Maybe he underestimated the girl all those times before. Indeed Orihime was strong in certain aspects and was capable to do things only others could imagine. He was well aware that she possessed unique powers, and the extent of those powers was great; but he believed that she was weak in character itself. She wasn't cut out to fight the unknown and she wouldn't be able to train herself either, or at least without the guidance of someone else.

The young girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "Of course not Urahara-san, I was going to go back home anyway."

"Ah~then I will be glad to walk you home, with your permission." seeing the girl nod her head he smiled, "Great! Let's go before it gets too late."

The pair was in front of Orihime's home, the walk had been quick filled with simple conversation topics. Then, when they were only a few feet away from her apartment Urahara surprised her.

"You know, if your ever interested Inoue-san, you can come back to my shop to train again."

"What?" she said in a hushed tone. She was confused, coming from the man who didn't want her to be part of the Winter War because she wasn't 'cut out to fight', she wouldn't imagine him to say such a thing.

"Listen, Inoue-san I want to apologize for saying that you weren't ready to fight in the Winter War. I should have known that you are no ordinary girl and that you are able to do incredible things once you put your heart in it. You constantly healed many who would have been dead if you weren't there, and" he was about to say more when the girl surprisingly hugged him.

"Thank you, Urahara-san." Inoue whispered. Her heart was overwhelmed with happiness with such praise coming from Urahara. It was a good feeling to know that someone like Urahara would not only apologize to her but compliment her as well. Words couldn't describe this feeling very well so that's why she hugged him to express her gratitude.

The storeowner gently put his arms around Orihime as if she was a daughter. "Just because you're studying away from Karakura doesn't mean that you can't come back every once in a while you know. You mean a lot to all of us, and your friends here will all miss you. But don't look back too much; strive forward no matter how hard it is. Trust in yourself and know what you are capable of." he took a breath before saying, "But more importantly, don't ever give up."

They continued to hug for a moment but Inoue pulled back with her head down. "I'm sorry, Urahara-san. Let me make you some tea before you have to go back to your shop."

Urahara smiled, "No, I should go now. But it was a pleasure talking to you Inoue-san, and don't forget that offer I made before. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Urahara-san."

* * *

><p>At seven in the afternoon the next day, Orihime would leave Karakura.<p>

No one would be there to send her off or wave goodbye when she had to board onto the airplane.

All she got were texts from Ishida, Sado and Keigo; none which she responded to.

She also received a voice mail from Tatsuki, which she still had not listened to yet.

Inoue did not want any 'distractions' that would change her mind.

As much as she hated it, she even wished that Ichigo would've messaged her or something.

But, no, that will not happen.

There will be absolutely **no** 'bridges of communication' between Orihime and _anyone_ from Karakura.

Or not at least, for seven years.

But even then, would Orihime even want to come back?

* * *

><p><strong>Year One <strong>

* * *

><p>The beginning of Orihime's college life was during the spring semester.<p>

At this point, all the freshman had their own cliques and groups of friends already.

Luckily for Orihime, her natural friendly persona attracted new friends.

(Although most the time, that happy cheerful face was mostly a facade.)

But Inoue was grateful of the new friends that she had and knew that was good to have someone to talk to.

Sure, she couldn't talk about hollows and soul reapers; but wasn't that better?

Urahara might've praised her a bit about her powers, a big compliment coming from him; but Orihime knew that some things she wasn't well suited for.

Saying that she was a burden was an overused phrase of hers, but it was true, wasn't it?

If you have strength to defeat and fight, you wouldn't need to be healed.

It was as simple as that. Unless she was stronger she would always have to be protected and be a burden.

Right now she didn't have the time to train for that. She had a different goal in mind right now.

And she would put her whole heart, mind and soul into that.

That's how she passed her classes her first semester and the fall semester in September.

_As for the group in Karakura..._

Tatsuki had been a little upset over the fact that Orihime had not returned her call since the day she left.

Tatsuki would never be mad at her, no, their bond was too strong to get mad at her.

Plus, Inoue had made it clear before that she didn't want any contact with her friends in Karakura.

But that didn't change the fact that she felt so shunned and ignored.

At least she still had the rest of her friends here, Tatsuki reminded herself, while Inoue had to make new friends.

Although she constantly worried about Inoue's well being, something told her that Orihime would be just fine.

Even if she couldn't fight off the perverts and creepers, Inoue was strong and can defend herself if she needed to.

Ishida and Sado also worried about Orihime, but they also had fate in their friend. They knew that she would be able to take care of herself. There only concern was that if there ever was a problem, would she know that she could come back to them for help? They didn't like that they couldn't be 100% sure that Orihime was okay, mostly due to the fact that she did not connect with them at all, but again, something assured them that she would be okay.

_As for Ichigo_

There was rarely a day, Ichigo did not think about Orihime.

Not just because of the whole "I used to love you", but because it was _Orihime _for heaven's sake!

Orihime might have been able to take care of herself after leaving her parents and the death of her brother, but even then, she should not have left Karakura.

What was the point of that? Karakura was where she lived, where she had her friends, where she would be protected and safe.

She didn't even mention to **Tatsuki**, her #1 best friend where her college was.

How where they supposed to know that she was okay? He _needed_ to know that she was more than okay.

When she said that she didn't want to come back to Karakura, she really must have meant it.

They have breaks in college, vacations where you are supposed to go back _home_ to visit.

What can she possibly do there that she can't do here?

Ichigo knew that he was going borderline insane constantly worrying about Orihime, but why weren't the others doing the same?

Didn't Tatsuki worry that she wouldn't be able to fight off the people that dared bothered Inoue?

Why wasn't Ishida or Sado concerned that there might be hollows or some monster that might attack Inoue because of her powers?

Heck, even Keigo didn't whine about Inoue after a while.

Was he the only one worried?

On July 7th, the day of Tanabata, as lame as it seemed, he hoped that Orihime would visit at least just for one day.

Even on July 15, he hoped that Orihime would leave a little happy birthday text.

And on September 3, Inoue's birthday, (the only birthday of his friends that he remembers) he wished that he was there with her to wish her a happy birthday.

He realized that he had taken granted of her very presence.

How on earth did Orihime even _liked _him for even a second?

Ichigo missed Inoue; he didn't want to wait seven years to see her.

Why did she have to leave?

Why did she have to be so far away?

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I'm so happy that I updated a decent chapter for this story :) So sorry that it has taken me so long, I really mean it when I say that I owe you a ultra long chapter one day. Please review and let me know of any errors or mistakes I made. Thank you so much for reading~Hope you guys have an amazing day wherever you are!

~iloveyoualot


	4. A Lost Message

A/N: This story is over a year old and after so many revisions and changes, I still have not completed this story haha. Maybe by late 2013 this story will-hopefully-be completed (: Another thing that I wanted to say is "THANK YOU!" Maybe you can tell, but writing has never really been my thing. But I've been trying to get better at it, for myself, which is good I think. Writing has kinda been my way of "daydreaming" and being a bit more creative and take a break from real life. Any who, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I do anytime soon I'll make sure to give you guys the memo hehe~

_::Chapter Four/Year Two::_

Even though it was their second year of college, Ichigo still refused to think that Inoue would just leave Karakura like that.

There were just too many unanswered questions and important things he wanted to say to the healer.

Obviously he was not seeing the whole picture. But he will, in due time, he would make sure of it.

This whole situation was irritating him, Inoue not being in Karakura was just plain wrong.

He would not be content until she was back.

Sure, even then Orihime would probably not want to talk to him, but it is most definitely better if he could make sure that she was okay.

And he would figure out something, because he refused to live a life without Inoue.

Because she was a precious friend.

That's it.

(Right?)

Whatever, all that was important right now was that he was going to bring her back _home._

But first he was going to have to talk with his other friends.

::

Ishida was sipping his black coffee, never keeping his eyes off his textbook. Guaranteed he didn't have any upcoming exams this week, but that didn't prevent him from studying to keep the information fresh in his head. He had been doing this for hours straight in the cubicle in the university's library and hadn't taken a break since. As expected the library was calm and peaceful, which was why he preferred to study by himself. He could go on his own pace and that itself was a plus considering his faster ability to absorb information compared to his peers.

As for Ichigo and Sado, the two weren't even aspiring for the same career and yet they studied together. Sado aspiring to become an engineer would take turns from quizzing Ichigo and studying his own material. This method was ridiculous to the Quincy, thus the reason why he studied alone.

Both Ishida and Ichigo were pursuing to become doctors, yet they only had a few classes together. It didn't matter however, as the two had grown a bit distant after Inoue's departure. They never had really talked much when they were in their high school years, apart from topics relevant to hollows and their other duties, and things hadn't changed since. Also, their hollow responsibilities had decreased dramatically when a new soul reaper representative arrived in Karakura. And as for Sado, he never talked much anyways and things between the two remained constant.

Keigo and Mizuiro were other people he had not kept in touch with, which he could care less about.

That only left Tatsuki, whom he had surprising kept in touch with post high school graduation. But it was Tatsuki rather who tried to keep the friendship with him as well as the other boys. Although Tatsuki was not living in Karakura anymore, she often visit from dorming in a college in a nearby town. Ishida didn't push away nor pull Tatsuki, due to the fact that he felt bad for the girl. It wasn't pity but he somewhat understood her motives. Orihime had left Tatsuki, and though the raven haired girl was strong, it had hurt her.

Tatsuki may have seemed the same, but from Ishida's point of view, she was getting tired. He was no fool, he knew that the two girls had an extremely strong relationship but with no form of communications from Orihime, Tatsuki was no doubt expected to be frustrated at some points. All he hoped was that nothing too severe would happen to the girls' friendship.

"Ishida, I thought you would be there." Ichigo said placing a strong hand on the desk.

"Hm, and I never thought that I would see you here."

Ichigo didn't retort anything back but instead replied, "Do you know anything about Inoue?" Ichigo didn't have time to beat around the bushes, nor did he want to.

The Quincy adjusted his glasses to the top of the bridge of his nose, stalling a bit, "And why exactly do you want to know?" Looking at Ichigo, his eyes were like stabbing daggers but he saw something else there that looked like fear and determination together. He continued, "But not that it's any of your business, I knew before you."

The vague comment triggered Ichigo, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That she was going to leave."

* * *

><p>:::<p>

"Okay class is dismissed. Make sure that you pick up your tests from me in the front."

Orihime packed up all her belongings in her bag, and stretched out her arms a bit. The class was four hours long, beginning in the morning, and she still had another class in half an hour. Thank goodness she invested some money to buy herself a recorder, it made it much easier for note taking and to study when it came down to tests. She ran a hand through her silky tresses, she had cut a one or two inches a few weeks ago, just because it was getting long and was getting a bit harder to manage. Inoue remembered how the haircutter scolded her for not cutting it sooner, because of something about how it was important to trim the hair to keep it fresh. As much as the haircut lady was right, Inoue slightly wished she didn't cut it. She missed the little bit of hair that was cut off, despite it only being a few inches, but apparently many others had complimented her on her hair. It didn't matter to her really, and she was sure to keep it still long in her brother's memory.

"Hey Inoue." she turned her head to her left, it was her classmate Mathews, he was a transfer student this year but he already seemed to get the hang of everything and had a group of friends. He was from America like many students in the college were surprisingly.

"Hi Mathews," she smiled at him, she didn't talk to him all that much but he seemed friendly so she kept the conversation going, "You're going to get your test right? Did you think you did okay?"

Mathews smirked and raked a hand through his black hair, "I sure hope I did, I studied so hard for that test! But considering how hard the professor makes the test, I most likely did average." he chuckled and then smiled, "How about you?"

"Ah~hopefully I did well, there was a couple of questions that I really didn't know and just guessed on!"

"Ha, I'm sure you did fine. I heard that you're pretty smart."

Orihime blushed, "Heh, not really Mathews. I bet that your millions times smarter than I am." Inoue tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she felt like she was in high school again blushing. Since college, Inoue was more studious and hadn't talk to most boys unless it was school related. Much more, the only time she felt flushed like this was with, well, Ichigo. She had never even talked this much with Mathews anyways, and yet she felt comfortable with him, like he was a friend. It sounded strange but it was true.

"Yo Mathews!" another boy called out.

Both the auburn haired healer and Mathews turned their head to the boy walking towards them.

It was Justin, Mathews friend, another smart and friendly student in Inoue's class.

"Oh hi Inoue." the brown haired boy greeted. He adjusted his glasses before continuing, "Did you guys get your tests back yet?"

Mathews answered for him and Orihime, "Nope not yet."

Orihime walked slightly ahead of the two boys, not wanting to intrude on the two friends' conversation. Once she finally reached the front of the class room she went towards her professor to receive her test.

"Oi, Inoue." the professor held out the healer's test upside down, instantly making Inoue worry that she failed the exam.

She gave a weak smile before taking the test and turning it up, her jaw nearly dropped, a ninety!

The professor smiled at his student, "Nice work Inoue, keep up the good work!"

"Thank you!" Inoue beamed, leaving the classroom with a smile. A ninety was the highest grade she had gotten so far in the class, not that the eighty marks she had gotten weren't as good as well. But still, she was glad that she had finally improved higher. She wanted to pass the class with at least an A- instead of the B she had so far. Maybe she would be able to achieve her goal after all.

_Goals,_ she made plenty of them when she decided to leave Karakura.

Orihime shook her head, she would not think about Karakura. The banished the thought from her mind.

She didn't want to feel all upset after receiving a good test grade, so instead she went to buy herself coffee from a store nearby.

::::

Orihime was next in line "One black coffee with cream and sugar, please."

"Anything else?" the male behind the counter inquired.

"No thank you."

A few minutes later she received her coffee. Oddly enough, Orihime wasn't much of a big fan of coffee. When she was younger, her brother would often remind her not to have too much of the drink and even told her that it would stunt her growth. She was never sure if he was serious about that tidbit or not, but nevertheless she tired her best to not rely on coffee to give her a boost of energy.

The girl's phone rang; it was Tatsuki, making the girl inwardly groan. It wasn't that she no longer liked her long time friend; it was just that she was torn between keeping her promise to herself about not keeping in contact with anyone in Karakura and the urge of confiding with her best friend. There were many times when she had wanted to call Tatsuki about moving to a completely new place and how she was nervous at first, or about how she got a new apartment that she could afford because of the job she got, and even about how she passed a tough exam. It wasn't only that, she wanted to hear about how her friend was doing to! As she recalled Tatsuki had mentioned how she was going to college as a business major as a back up plan if her life long dream of owning a dojo somehow failed. Orihime was curious as to how Sado, Ishida and the rest were enjoying their college years as well. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone so far, so maybe, just this one time she can call back Tatsuki- you know just to let her know that she was alive, Inoue justified herself.

Redialing the number, Orihime braced herself.

_ring...ring...ring...ring _The line picked up

"Hello?" the familiar voice brought a gush of happiness to the healer, "Orihime is that you?"

"Hi Tatsuki!" she smiled as if she was face to face with her best friend, "Hey, you are not mad at me right? I know it's been a long while since we last talked, and I know you've been trying to contact me numerous times but-" she was cut off.

"Orihime, its okay, I'm just so happy that you called back. I would've torn my hair off if you didn't call me for seven years." Tatsuki laughed another thing that Inoue had missed, "So should I really be happy that you called me, or should I be worried because you called me about something bad?"

"Oh no, no! It's nothing like that, I promise Tatsuki. It just that I missed talking to you."

"What about that whole not talking to anyone in Karakura thing? Did you call anyone else yet?"

"Of course not, Tatsuki! I would definitely call you first anyways. But I don't really have any intentions of calling anyone else, so I guess you are the exception!"

"Well..." Tatsuki dragged out, 'To tell you the truth, technically I'm not from Karakura anymore."

"Huh?" the orange head was dumbfounded, "I don't get it, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I'm dorming in a college, not in Karakura, but really close to it!" Tatsuki was happy to finally talk to her friend about the changes and the new things about her life.

And the two talk for a long time, or at least until Inoue had to go to class again.

* * *

><p>:::::<p>

"What the fuck? How could you have known that Inoue was leaving?" Ichigo balled his fists, "She told _you_ first?" As much as Ichigo hated to say it, why would Orihime tell Ishida about her plans? She loved him, not that idiot four eyed Quincy! Ichigo tightened his fists, _correction_, Inoue used to love him. Tch whatever, that still could not have been true, if it was anyone Inoue would've told it would be Tatsuki. That shocked face Tatsuki had when Inoue made the announcement was fake. He should've known that at least! Ichigo made a mental note to himself that he would have to talk to Tatsuki as well the next time he saw her.

"No, I didn't not say that Kurosaki." he paused, "its bit of a story, so try to listen the first time, I don't like to repeat myself. As you know, Inoue-san is in the club as I, and as you probably had not noticed, she had been dozing off more often in our senior year of high school. And although I value her privacy I was concerned about her."

"Get to the point! What the hell are you saying?"

"Enough," Ishida said sternly, "I saw Inoue doing something with her notebook for the majority of the club meeting one day and she looked worried that day. So when she left the room to go to the restroom or something, I peered over as to what she was writing. Apparently she was writing a letter to Tatsuki, so I figured I had nothing to worry about. However I still skimmed through the letter anyways. And I assume that you can guess the rest anyways."

"What else?" Ichigo could tell that Ishida was hiding something.

"Why should I tell you, you won't do anything anyways?"

"Shut the hell up! All I want to know is what are you not telling me? I can tell that there's something more you bastard!"

His face was straight, "Inoue loves you."

Ichigo could almost feel the slight blush that dared to appear, but did not as he felt rage instead. As much as he wanted to correct the statement, he knew that wasn't the thing Ishida was hiding.

"Don't lie to me Ishida. Why can't you tell the truth?" Ichigo shook his head, "What is it? What else did you find out about Inoue?"

"I'm not lying Kurosaki. Inoue does love you. She even wrote you a letter before she told the rest of us. There was another letter that she was writing; I didn't time to put it back before Inoue came so I kept it. I didn't read the whole thing even to today because I felt bad disrespecting her privacy. But I guess since it was directed to you, you can have the letter."

Much to Ichigo's surprise, Ishida had the letter with him along with his books. Taking his belongings with him, Ishida left the letter on the desk and left without a word.

* * *

><p>::::::<p>

It was a secret, Orihime had written a letter to Ichigo as well to the one she written for Tatsuki.

She had thought losing the letter was a sign that she should not sent the letter to Ichigo Kurosaki.

That's why she didn't rewrite the letter, because it seemed like it wasn't meant to be.

_Too Bad, Too Bad._

_Maybe things would've been different._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like it? Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Suddenly it seems like the story as much more drama to it! And as I said before let me thank all those who expressed their interest in this story :)**

**Reviewers**-_These are the people that keep me writing by letting me know their thoughts about this story and how to improve. There may be multiple mentions of users, depending how many times you reviewed this story Also users in quotations are the anonymous reviewers:_

Shellybee, Racholasj, luversblues, "Keep Writing", nypsy, luversblues, shellybee, "NO", nypsy, calmstorm, nypsy, nypsy, "BBO3", luversblues, luversblues, shellybee, nypsy, himeangi, "hey", "cnt pleaseeee", "hyuna lover", "love hungry", "eh", "omg", "sayy whaaa", "re say wha", "lol", "heyyy", "write now", "hiiiiyaa", "jess", "ahh", Angelina Cat, himelove22, nypsy, HollyStarbuck77, HolyStarbuck77, KurosakiCrystal18, KurosakiCrystal18, "yay", "ichihimelover", "adicted", nypsy, KurosakiCrystal18, Toushiro-lover14, Veraozao, "yo", "wow", "gah", "Dudee", S0phi3F4wn, Abaraiarekushisu

_Hopefully I didn't misspell your names and whoa, I never noticed how many anonymous reviewers I had haha~with very funny names. But thanks to you all (52 to be exact~) :)_

**Favs**: A nadie le importa Babosa, AbaraiArekushisu, abibaker27, Angelina Cat, billythekid69, calmstorm, CaPiTalStoRieS, fertrms716, GuiltyIchihime, hichigolvr, HypnoDarkrai5, iheartligers, kat DMC3, Kaymeleon, KrispyDonuts, KurosakiCrystal18, Kushlain, mariecalza, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, Repiece, S0phi3F4wn, shellybee, soul reaper miko, sweet-penelope, Toushiro-lover14, UNTensaZangetsu, Veraozao, vfergus, Yoibel, YUMISUNAKO

**Alerts {pretty much the same people as above}:** A nadie le importa Babosa, AbaraiArekushisu, Angelina Cat, billythekid69, cloverberry15, dawidmus, Forgotten Werewolf, FreakingOutGirl, Gothic Sweetheart, hichigolvr, himeangi, iheartligers, isecretlywrite, killerqueen04, kitjos, KrispyDonuts, KurosakiCrystal18, MiszIceQueen10, mspris, Neko-chan290, OrihimesTwin3, PeopleOrderOurPatties, Renee Tanaka, S0phi3F4wn. SakurA-VioletA, thesearemyconfessions, Toushiro-lover14, UNTensaZangetsu, vfergus, weirdcat, Yoibel

**Thank you so much for all the support & I hope you continue~ and who knows maybe I might update in a few weeks? But if you guys don't mind, could you also vote on a poll on my profile? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**By the way is anyone else excited to watch the Olympics? I never watched it before, but hey there's always a first time for everything right?**

**Until next time,**

**iloveyoualot**


End file.
